


Burton's Turn

by yummy_mingjien



Series: Bathroom Series [4]
Category: HIM (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Nudity, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy_mingjien/pseuds/yummy_mingjien
Summary: Now Burton's saddled with Ville. He gets Migé to help.





	Burton's Turn

A terrible shriek from the bathroom startled Burton. He leapt to his feet to see if Ville needed any help. By the time he reached the bathroom door the shrieking was replaced with curses. Burton listened more closely. It sounded like Ville was jumping around, suddenly there was a surprised yelp and a thump. After that everything was silent.

Now Burton was really concerned. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. Burton let out a stream of curses, directed at Ville for being stupid, at Migé for needing some Ville-free time and at himself for agreeing to room with Ville. He needed to get help. He rushed out to get Migé. The other Finn had already lots of experience in getting Ville out of bathrooms.

They made it back in record time. The look on Migé’s face was a strange cross between annoyed and concerned. Migé got out his Swiss army knife and opened the door after a minimal amount of fumbling with the lock. Burton was silently impressed. A feeling that vanished the second he took in the scene in the bathroom. Ville was lying passed out on the floor, a enormous bump was forming on his forehead and he was naked.

Migé was kneeling beside the singer and tried carefully to wake him. Before Burton could suggest calling an ambulance a pair of green eyes fluttered open. This event was followed by an impressive stream of curses only interrupted by some pained moans.

“What the hell happened?” Migé cried.

Ville completely ignored the question and gently probed the bump on his forehead. This only caused another bout of swearing. Burton went to the minibar, got a cool bottle and handed it wordlessly to Ville. The singer pressed it against his forehead with a sigh.

“Wanna tell us now, what happened?” Burton asked.

Ville just mumbled something, below usual auditory threshold.

“What was that?” Migé asked.

“I said, it’s a bit embarrassing.” Ville growled.

“Well, now we gotta know.” Migé replied.

“I tried to wax my balls.” Ville answered slightly pissed off.

Migé just gave him a dumbfounded look, while Burton asked, “Why the hell would you do that?”

“I’ve never done it before. So I wanted to try it.”

Burton desperately wanted to ask again why, but knew he wouldn’t get a better answer. Only Ville would try to wax his balls on a whim. Burton looked at Migé and noticed that his mouth corners were twitching quite badly.

“So, now that you have tried it, what’s your verdict?” He asked trying to keep a straight face.

Ville made a face. “It hurts like hell. I’m not gonna do it again.”

That was to much for the other two and the burst out laughing. After a futile attempt to look insulted Ville joined the two.

It took a couple of minutes for them to calm down again. Heavily panting Ville looked down at his private parts and said, “It looks kinda stupid if only one side is done. I think I have to do it again to complete the look.”

This of course set them all off again and made them scream with laughter. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated:)


End file.
